1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise equipment, and particularly to an adjustable dumbbell which can be self-locked in use and adjusted for storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dumbbells of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, dumbbells of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of changing the weight for use are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior patents do not describe an adjustable dumbbell that allows self-locking for use and adjusting for storage of exercise equipment.
There are many disadvantages of commonly-used weight-lifting instruments. Weight training instruments, generally, are large in volume, expensive, and difficult to maintain, therefore, they are quite inconvenient to use. For example, they are generally complex structures composed of cables, belt pulleys, weight and other mechanisms permitting various exercise on a single machine.
Simple weight-lifting instruments generally include a shaft and many separate, removable weights. The shaft can be used by both hands or by one hand, that is, used as a dumbbell. It is desirable to minimize the possibility of weights sliding from ends of the shaft in the use of the simple weight-lifting instrument. Therefore, safety clamp mechanisms, such as clamping rings or clips, are required to fix the weight onto the shaft. However, the connection of these clamping rings or clips is troublesome, and the connection is also unsafe, especially when becoming worn or broken when, as a result, they become difficult to place in a secure position.
Assembling particular weights on a simple weight-lifting instrument is tedious. For assembling onto the shaft, a user must carry the weight from a designated storing location onto the shaft, or vice versa, and then raise up, collimate, slide and fix the weights to the shaft. Each of the weights must be placed on an individual storing location which not only increases the time for assembling the weights, but also inevitably causes the weights to be scattered around the weight-lifting area.
Although weight-lifting is considered as an anaerobic sport, because the weight lifter commonly has a break of several minutes between two sets of exercises, some individuals like to do weight-lifting as an aerobic sport. However, aerobic sports require actions which are almost continuous to maintain a high heart rate. Thus, individuals using the simple weight-lifting instrument are unable to exercise aerobically due to the requirements of withdrawing the weights and assembling and fixing them onto the shaft. The individual cannot maintain a high heart rate while spending time in repeatedly withdrawing, assembling and fixing weights.
For fixed dumbbells that do not have removable weights and clamping rings, a user has to choose lots of such dumbbells according to different weight requirements. Accordingly, these dumbbells are not convenient for use and storage.
Other dumbbells which allow adjusting the weight have no self-locking mechanism. The result is the risk of weights slipping off during use.
In this respect, the adjustable dumbbell according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of self-locking for use and adjusting for storage of exercise equipment.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved adjustable dumbbell which can be used for self-locking for use and adjusting for storage of exercise equipment. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.